


Skipping Skip's Stones

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 28/03/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pebbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Skip's Stones

   Martin gazed over Loch Ness in awe. It was beautiful. He had a pocket full of his hoard and he was going to use them to have a bit of fun for a change.

   He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders before he could, however; the warm arm of the steward. "Hi Skip," Arthur murmured in Martin's ear and the captain grinned, he could have twice as much fun now.

   "Hello, Arthur; want to skip stones with me?" Martin asked, taking his treasures out of his pocket.

   Arthur's gaze was transfixed on the handful of flat, smooth stones. "I've never done it before..."

   "What? Never?" Martin questioned.

   "Well... no..."

   "Well, we'll just have to fix that," Martin smirked. He gave all but one of the stones to Arthur, "You do it like this..."

   Martin flicked his wrist and the stone skipped merrily across the loch. "Wow! That's brilliant, Skip!" Arthur praised.

   "Here, take one and give the rest to me," Martin offered, and Arthur did as instructed.

   Arthur tried to copy skip but, plop! The stone splashed through the water. "Aw..."

   "It's alright Arthur, it's all in the wrist..."

   After the stones were all used, Arthur still couldn't do it. "Oh well," the steward shrugged, looping an arm back around Martin and leaning close to whisper in his ear, "We both know there's other stuff I can do with good 'wrist action'."

   Martin blushed all the way back to the hotel, and Arthur proceeded to do exactly what he said; and Martin did have to admit how brilliant _t_ _hat_ action was.


End file.
